Resonance of Zhen Ji's Obscurity
by SilentNinja
Summary: Zhen Ji not being in the new Three Kingdoms TV series is bad news for Zhen Ji fans. But, there's a price to her absence and the very consequence beyond humilation towards her legacy. A meeting is set in Koei building. One Shot Zhen Ji, Oichi and Cai Wenji


Disclaimer: I don't own them and not the Three Kingdoms TV series owned by CCTV.

A/N:….. I'm supposed to be getting that Sun Ce x Da Qiao chapter set, but Kingdom Heroes Online is distracting much of my time on fic writing and improving. Tonight, I'm writing a one shot about Zhen Ji's absence in the new Three Kingdoms TV and a few things different to the original one that follows perfectly close to the novel. Wu ists, please don't get so angry with me on not updating Sun Ce x Da Qiao chapter in Romance of the DW pairings 3. Gawd my history skills is too good.(And boring/confusing to some readers)

Resonance of Zhen Ji's Obscurity

* * *

At the Koei Building….

"Zhen Ji, we're the only ones here in this meeting. I called Kunochi, but she doesn't want to get involve rather hanging out with that Norita girl Kai and my daughter. Ina doesn't give a damn about your rant, Ginchiyo never liked you, Noh pretends she understands your problems and thinks that's the fate of Chinese beauties being hopeless in a sexist country like she ever understands why I despise my brother's cruelty and his perverted monkey," Oichi look at her sad friend cussing herself at the TV producers of Three Kingdoms 2010.

"What about Okuni? Garcia?" she looked hysterical since her rant on historians and ancient Chinese women before Empress Wu Zetian in Tang Dynasty.

"Okuni gave her regards, but couldn't make it as she's with Diao Chan watching with their boyfriends at a UFC event in Vegas. They both felt you deserve to be in the new Three Kingdoms TV series, doesn't matter if you're Cao Rui's mother because they believed you're more heroic than them for saving people lives," hearing the news of the only other women who can come to support her rant, further insole her loneliness.

"I am always on Diao Chan's shadow, hahaha! Just like Zhao Yun to Guan Yu in history! We're like an inferiority complex to the two A listers in Chinese culture. None of the women in Three Kingdoms want to share with me. Yue Ying lashed at me like I deserve not to be in the TV series because I'm cancer to Chinese culture, Da Qiao wouldn't come because she promised to go with Sun Ce somewhere, Xiao Qiao just being a bratty jerk bragging that she's glad to be born a Qiao instead of a cursed Zhen descendant, Zhu Rong ranted about the TV series not including Nanman and complaining about 'Too much Sun Shang Xiang because she exist to historians and not savage women!' " Zhen Ji ranted.

"…" Oichi listened and recap what her eldest daughter ranted for being Hideyoshi's concubine and Hideyori's mom, much worse losing Sekigahara and Osaka Campaign against Tokugawa. All three of her daughters have depressing lives as a seed of her own depression.

"I grew up hoping a situation to the problems of the poor and starved and then there's that numbskull Yuan Shao learning about me and wanting me to be Yuan Xi's wife as an insult to my secret acquaintanceship with you-know-who as long as Yuan Shao's wealth can support the poor, but I knew better than seeing how much of a liar Yuan Shao is…" Zhen Ji said.

"That's the notion of women and politics; you're just beautiful enough to get Yuan Shao all the attention to other rivals. So the marriage to Xi was evitable, just like Nagamasa breaking the alliance with my brother for the good of the Ashikaga Shogunate and Asakura family was. I'm just my brother's tool to conquer Echizen…." Oichi sighed.

"I hate my marriage life," Zhen Ji rebuked.

"I hate my brother….." Oichi muttered.

…..

"I didn't miss the party, have I not Luoshen?" a famine voice comes out of the doorway.

"Cai Yan, of all the ladies in Three Kingdoms who can understand me," with a sisterly hug, Oichi watched Zhen and Cai Wenji with adore.

"Did you know I'm not in the TV series? My presence makes Cao Cao easily forgiven," Cai Wenji mentioned.

"I don't think he can be forgiving that easy. He's being a jerk with your third husband for his mistakes. At least your words moved him to change and save your husband's life" Zhen Ji said.

"So, all the A listers aren't coming. Shang Xiang, the Qiaos, Diao Chan, while Shu women despise you because you're a clad dressed woman who uses her beauty for power," Oichi was cut short by Zhen Ji's fury.

"Those 'Shu' women don't even know I care about what is happening to the Han Empire and the people! Don't even bring up Ma Yunlu please….just please….I saw her when her brother done favors for Cao Cao against the Yuans, one of the reasons I ended up with Cao Pi! This is asine and utterly ridiculous to those so called 'Han heroines' I did as much for the people than the female craftsman, a boastful warrior woman, and the fork girl," Zhen Ji glaring and cussing out the bias 'Shu' women.

"We're just two women stuck in Wei because of the harsh living, bribery, corruption, sexist, and political unfairness. We are rich girls overlooked wrongly. Zhen Ji's life is exactly how I felt before I returned from the Wuwan. It might make an interesting part in the Three Kingdoms story, but we're the women who aren't bad compare to some real Wei women. Well, Xin Xinyang isn't a bad person though, she saved her own family from Sima Yi's fraction against Cao Shuang supporters. She isn't even in the casting list," Cai Wenji takes her music instrument and played a song for the ladies.

"The real Wei women, Guo Wang, I'll never be what Cao Pi wanted me to be. Act above the low born and become a hypocrite. Almost every nice person from Wei is mistaken for being Inglorious Bastards because they thought Cao Cao is saving the Han dynasty. Just look at the fruits of the new Three Kingdoms tv drama that I'm NOT in it…" Zhen Ji scoffed.

"Why is Sun Quan hugging Liu Biao on that episode of Sun Jian's death?" Oichi blinked.

"8 years old boy being wise and I was 11 as a friggin girl doing more than that boy making goo goo eyes on the Imperial Seal," Zhen Ji mocked on Sun Quan.

"He got plenty of wives and enjoys a wonderful lifestyle Sun Ce could have had. But he became senile and idiotic for letting a bad woman have her son succeed the throne. It leads to Wu's downfall when Sun Hao claims the throne," Cai Wenji sang.

"This new TV series is making him overrated….!"Zhen Ji hissed.

"My Nagamasa is so underrated on every Taiga drama portraying him wrongfully petty because he turns against my brother. Katsuie kun was even more stupid compare to Hideyoshi too, it's just not right," Oichi sighed.

"It's the nature of an underdog's obscurity," Cai Wenji playfully utters.

"Those producers ignored us, Cai Yan….our tragic lives with different marriages, you're lucky to have a happy ending, while I have a very sad ending. We're just two virtuous women with more than one husband because of the wars we can't escape," Zhen Ji groaned.

"Apparently, my SW 3 musou mode doesn't make me have a happy ending either, rather go on with my life uninvolved with the politics between my brother and the fallen shogunate," Oichi showed the spoiler pics of her Samurai Warriors 3 ending.

"But, you have the most publicity compare to me and the most spotlights in a lot of taiga dramas based on the period. I'm barely recognizable as just 'The Cao's stupid delusional slut' and not a major character in the era," Zhen Ji shooked her head.

"So? I don't enjoy it without my true love. I hate being around next to Hideyoshi every time after my brother died. No recluse to my resolve and the heir I've supported had loss," Oichi brings a Hideyoshi pushie and tear it apart in front of her friend.

Nene stormed into the room much to the surprise of the trio.

"DON'T YOU DARE TEAR MY POOR BABY'S PUSHIE! LET ME HAVE HIM!" Nene shouted out, she looked to the doll losing an arm from Oichi's tighten hands.

"Tell your husband to stop stalking, putting voyeur and perverted antics at me. Now here's your precious pushie. He isn't label 'cute' to me and I know how cruel he is compare to my brother!" Oichi threw the poor helpless Hideyoshi pushie at Nene's face.

"Bitch….just like your spoiled brat!" Nene scowled.

"Oh, you mean my daughter who gave a child to your husband? Well, I can't blame you because you know Toyotomi wanted his own kid with the blood of the Oda nobility. You should be ashamed for betraying his son's future into joining the Tokugawa at Sekigahara," Oichi laughed.

"I only did it to pay back your daughter for her arrogance!" Nene glared.

"This is the fruits of powerful women in the government. It literally pisses me off how important my resentment for Cao Pi and Lady Guo has not been clearly explained in history. I wasn't jealous because of that snake's favorite and worked for abdicating the Han dynasty. Cao Pi desired it and I've been waiting to be free from his gasp, instead that dumbass listens to the snake's lies about me and put me to death. The people will think I've married Cao Pi to be a hypocrite like Cao Cao and Liu Bei," Zhen Ji showed the old Rot3k TV series episode of her first meeting with Cao Pi when he found her and cussed.

"That should be in the new Three Kingdoms TV series, because you're the Han heroine during that event," Cai Wenji nodded.

"Heroine….hahaha. If they ever make me out to be one instead of the very same lawfully stupid whore who wants power after aiding the people through poverty in Zhongshan; I'm just the wife of the Han usurper, that's all the people remembered me as a sex symbol to a sexist government and rumored to be the one that ruined Cao Zhi's happiness and his wife Lady Cui on her death," Zhen Ji hysterical attitude becomes unstable as the ladies look on in resilent.

"Theoretically speaking, you should have outwitting Lady Guo's deception on Cao Rui's premature birth and your uselessness. Anyway, I got my Hideyoshi pushie and now I'll be off," Nene left the meeting room hugging her precious doll.

"Why the hell should I? That man I married will NEVER listen to anything virtuous and truth I say and his supporters are greed, deceitful grits not to mention Sima Yi. I'm screwed to the end once I heard about the Han abdication right after that incident with Wei Fang's rebellion and the Late Empress Fu's legacy. If you know anything about my family's dark history, you understand how important my presence in this despicable era becomes. The curse of the Zhen family and the curse of my birthright!" Zhen Ji slammed Nene's comments.

"Well, she's gone. I don't think she even cares because you know why, she survived the chaos. We didn't and that's what Japanese women understand to the situation in Sengoku. Just look at what happened to all the women's fate in the Western Army compare to your demise at the end of the Han Dynasty. Even Garcia utterly upset about her husband's turncoating to the Tokugawa along with his disliking to Christianity. She's still proud of being an Akechi than a Hosokawa because her father did what he had to do to stop Nobunaga's genocide acts," Oichi stated.

"Felt contempt to remind the culture barrier between Japanese women and Chinese women in war," Cai Wenji singed.

"This is how the People of China takes me for as a nobody…..I guess my sad soap opera doesn't fit with all the warring and political action the fans wanted. In real life, I never whored Cao Zhi….." Zhen Ji choked.

"Seriously, I don't understand why you're being taking out of the new 3kingdoms TV series. But, you want to know something even more humiliating?" Oichi showed Zhen Ji the casting list.

"Is this the girl Cao Rui declared as his empress?" Zhen Ji stared at the cast of Wei Empress Guo.

"Yes…she's involved in Rui's wife's Lady Mao's death by commit suicide…."Oichi nodded.

….

"God, this is madness! I should never have let my son be corrupted by his father's nature of political unfairness and cruelty. So that's another reason why I didn't make the cut. Real Wei women considered deceitful. I never taught Rui to be deceitful…." Then it occur to Zhen Ji that the simpleton of Emperor Ming's reign in fact made reforms of Wei's awesomeness in military with the efforts of Zhang He, Cao Zhen, Sima Yi, Jia Kui, Man Chong and among others, "Oh to hell with it, I totally don't fit in that crowd anyway, but I am important much to the dismay of my marriage to the Han usurper."

"Cruelty is the way of deception," Cai Wenji once again made random lyrics.

"Relax Zhen Ji, at least your son isn't like Liu Chan, Sun Hao, and Sima Zhao," Oichi said to comfort her chinese friend's humiliation.

"It doesn't matter; the curse of the Zhen family has once again stuck into my presence in the birth of Cao Rui and the abdication of the Han Dynasty. I am to blame for all this…" Zhen Ji whimpered.

"I had a son who is also a warlord to the Xiongnu…." Cai Wenji stopped

"We can't escape this kind of destiny unless we embrace power. No matter how much we wanted to live our lives freely with our own choices as women in a war torn era, power is everything. It's the only thing our eras understands," Oichi slipped her tea after she spoke.

"My word is power, my sorrow is relevant," Cai Wenji poetically remark.

"Like I said, Cai Yan gets the happy ending. I get a sad ending. We both aren't in the new Three Kingdoms TV series. I should just give up and embrace my petty Dynasty Warriors self that Cao Pi wanted me to be.…." Zhen Ji sighed.

Meanwhile Cao Rui aka Emperor Ming of Wei on Zhen Ji not being in the new 3kingdoms TV series…

"I should never have put Lady Mao to death just like my father did with mother. How could I've caused my mother's legacy so much bad conscience because of her family's bad history and her virtue compare to my grandfather and father's cruelty!" Cao Rui started crying so hard next to Queen Himiko(referring to her Japanese name instead of her Chinese one) aka first ruler of Japan.

"And this is why my clan left China to migrate in Japan," Himiko shook her head. She then puts on the 'Japanese women rocks!' T-shirt


End file.
